The Dress
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Oneday Alvin can't find his clothes and now has to wear a dress to school. What will happen when Simon starts to fall in love with Alvin in a dress? My first AlvinxSimon :3
1. Alvie's dress

_I was watching "The Amazing World Of Gumball" and my favorite episode is 'The Dress'. So I wanted to make a Alvin/Simon story. I wanted to give it a try :) Hope u enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Alvin: "I CAN'T FIND MY CLOTHES!"<p>

Theo: "Did you check your drawer?"

_Alvin checks the drawer_

Alvin: "They're not there!"

Theo: "Did you check everywhere in the house?"

Alvin: "Yes!"

Theo: "Hmm..."

_Dave walks in the room_

Dave: "What's wrong Alvin?"

Alvin: "I can't find my clothes! And I don't want to go to school with just my boxers on!"

Theo: "What's wrong with that?"

Alvin: (glares)

Dave: "Well just wear this." _Hands Alvin a pretty hot-pink dress with matching hot-pink slippers_

Alvin: "What? I can't wear that to school! I'm not a girl!"

Dave: "Well you can't fit Theodore's clothes, and you said you would never wear Simon's clothes because they're too "geeky". This dress is the perfect fit."

Alvin: (sighs) "Fine, I'll wear the stupid dress..." _Puts on the dress & slippers_

Theo: (chuckles mischieviously) "Alvin, can I comb your hair?"

Alvin: (sighs annoyed) "Whatever."

Theodore grabs a brush and takes off Alvin's cap. He begins brushing Alvin's hair.

Alvin: "OW!"

Theo: "Sorry..."

After Theodore was done, surprisingly Alvin's hair cascaded to his shoulders beautifully.

Theo: "Aww..."

Alvin: (glares angrily) "Shut up."

Dave: "C'mon guys.. and girl." (chuckles) "I don't want you all to be late for school."

Alvin: (rolls eyes)

Theo: "C'mon Simon!"

_Simon walks out of his lab_

Simon: (eyes grow wide as he gazes at Alvin)

Alvin: "Simon it's m-"

_Theodore quickly covers Alvin's mouth with his hand_

Theo: "S-Simon, this is my friend.. um... Al.. uh... Alysen!"

Alvin: (growls angrily)

Simon just stands there not even blinking with his jaw slightly dropped.

Theo: (nervously clears throat) "Okay-let's-go-to-school-now!"

Simon comes out from his trance and follows Theo and "Alysen" out of the house to the bus stop. The 3 sat on a bench next to the bus stop sign.

Simon: (resumes gazing at "Alysen")

Alvin: (glances at Simon and feels uncomfortable) "Stop looking at me like that."

Simon: (shakes his head getting out of his trance) "Oh s-sorry..."

_The bus arrives and the 3 get on the bus_

Alvin sits in between his brothers.

Simon: "So Alysen, where are you from?"

Alvin: "Simon-"

Theo: "She's from Pennsylvania!"

Alvin: (glares at Theodore) "_I hate you._"

Theo: (smiles innocently) "Hehe..."

Simon: "Oh well that's a nice state."

Alvin: (sighs) "I guess..."

Simon: (smiles warmly & timidly rests his hand on top of Alvin's) "Well I hope you like it here in L.A. better."

Alvin: (lightly blushes) "Um... thanks..."

_Bus finally arrives at school_

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like my story? This is my first try on Alvon. :) I WILL be updating this story daily, so if you like my story so far, you'll have an update mostly everyday until it's over ^^<strong>

**Review, please! :)**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	2. Affection

**Hey everyone! Sorry for keeping you waiting ^^' I'm hoping to get at least 10 reviews on my first AlvinXSimon. I actually think Alvon is cute :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Alvin ("Alysen"), Simon and Theodore walked inside History Class.<p>

Alvin: "Simon I forgot my homework. Can I copy yours?"

Simon: (heart begins to flutter) "S-S-Sure," _Gets out History homework & hands it to Alvin_

Alvin: "Thanks."

After Alvin copied Simon's homework, Mrs. Lowe the History teacher walks over to Alvin.

Mrs. Lowe: "Are you new here?"

Alvin: "It's me! Al-"

_Theodore quickly runs over to Mrs. Lowe_

Theo: "ALYSEN! Her name is Alysen. She came from uh, Pennsylvania. She moved here uh.. yesterday night!" (smiles innocently)

Alvin: (glares at Theodore)

Mrs. Lowe: "Oh. Well welcome to Los Angeles, Alysen." (walks away)

Alvin: "Why are you torturing me!"

Theo: (chuckles) "Because it's funny."

Alvin: (groans frustratingly)

Mrs. Lowe: "Today class we will be going to the library to look up more history about Albert Einstein. Let's go."

The whole class following Mrs. Lowe to the library.

_Alvin sits at a table by himself_

Simon: (spots "Alysen" and sits by "her")

Alvin: (rolls eyes)

Simon: "D-Do you n-need any help w-with anything?"

Alvin: "Yeah help me find a stupid book for this assignment."

Simon: "Um, o-okay..."

_Simon leads Alvin to a section for 'Albert Einstein books'_

Alvin: (reaches for a purple book on the sixth shelf)

Simon: (reaches for a purple book on the sixth shelf)

Simon's hand is placed on top of Alvin's hand and they both blush & they quickly pull away.

Simon: "S-Sorry..."

Alvin: (nervously bites lower lip) "Um... M-Maybe we should look for a book separately."

Simon: "O-Okay."

Alvin begins to walk away but trips over a book.

Simon: "Alysen!" _Catches "her" in his arms _

Alvin: (opens eyes & looks into Simon's grayish-blue eyes)

Both hearts skipped a beat, and Alvin had felt more safer with Simon's warm arms wrapped around him. Simon looked into "Alysen's" beautiful blue eyes and couldn't believe how breath-taking "she" was. Both had felt like they were meant for each other. They wanted to stay like this forever.

Alvin slowly leaned his head forward, and so did Simon...

_Theodore turns a corner and froze at what he saw_

Theo: (eyes grow wide) "Okay. I think I went too far..." (quickly covers his eyes)

Yes. Alvin and Simon had their lips locked into a kiss. Even though it was kinda weird, it had felt so right to Alvin.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I end it here, or make another chapter? Tell me whatcha think! I love your thoughts. ^^<strong>

**Review! :)**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	3. Realization

After a while, Theodore took his hands away from his eyes. He had to break the kiss for his brother's sake.

_Theodore runs over to the two and pulls "Alysen" away from Simon's arms, which caused Simon to fall forward. But he quickly caught himself before he could fall flat on his face._

Simon: (adjusts his glasses and blushes)

Alvin: (bashfully bites his lower lip and blushes)

Theo: (feels guilty) "Simon I'm sorry!"

Simon: "Huh? Oh uh, for what?"

Theo: (sighs) "This isn't really Alysen from Pennsylvania..."

Simon: (slightly gasps) "Th-then... who is she really?"

Theo: "Um... well..."

Simon: "Tell me."

Theo: "Well... y-you just kissed your own brother.."

Simon: (looks at "Alysen" with wide gray eyes) "Alvin!"

Theo: (nods)

Simon: (eyes are filled with confusion & frustration) "You.. you lied to me! And to think that I actually had a crush on you. On my own BROTHER!"

Alvin: "Simon please-"

Simon: "I don't want to talk to you anymore, Alvin. Nor you, Theodore."

Simon begins to storm out of the library.

Alvin: "Simon, wait!"

Simon ignored Alvin's call as he walked out of the library angrily.

Alvin tries to hold back his tears, but they came streaming down his cheeks.

Theo: "Alvin-"

Alvin: "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, THEODORE! NOW SIMON **HATES ME!**"

Alvin pushes Theodore out of his way and angrily storms out of the library.

Everyone in the looked at Theodore curiously. Theodore just sighed sadly and sat down at a table and layed his head down.

Alvin was walking through the hallway thinking about what had just happened. He felt so bad that Simon was tricked. His own brother thought he was a girl all along and had a _crush_ on him. And the two had also shared a kiss. A sweet, innocent kiss. Alvin had a somewhat feeling that maybe... he had actually belonged with Simon.

Alvin couldn't take it anymore. The guilt that was still in his gut made him cry even harder. He trembled as he sat down on the hard floor of the school's hallway & leaned back on a locker and let his hair cascade downward & wrapped his arms around legs and began to bawl.

Simon was in a nearby restroom. He had already let out his tears that he had. He couldn't believe it. He had a crush on Alvin. And he _kissed _him. But before the kiss, when he looked into his eyes, he didn't see arrogance. He saw the vision of loveliness. His blue eyes were gentle & soft. And when caught him in his arms, he had felt so warm and delicate. His hair had felt to soft underneath his fingers. Alvin was actually... _perfect_ for Simon.

Now Simon had felt bad for getting angry at Alvin. He had desperately now wanted to go find his "crush" and forgive him. Since now the restroom was very quiet when he stopped crying, he could hear someone else crying in the hallway.

Simon: "Alvin?"

He quietly stepped out the bathroom and looked down the hallway to see a person in a pink dress sitting on the floor crying. Simon knew it was Alvin.

Tears kept streaming down from Alvin's eyes. He could feel a hard lump in his throat from crying so much. He tried to steady his breathing as he kept crying.

Alvin: (sees a shadow hovering over him & looks up with blury eyes from the tears to see who it was standing in front of him)

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I am DEFINITELY making a chapter 4 ^^ Well actually I have to 'cause I can't leave y'all hangin' XD Whatcha think gonna happen next? Tell me in a review. :)<strong>

**I love Alvon! It's so CUTE! :D (I feel I've already said that...) Review, please! :)**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	4. Making up

Alvin: (sees a shadow hovering over him & looks up with blury eyes from the tears to see who it was standing in front of him)

Simon: (sighs) "Hey, Alvin."

Alvin: (tries to dry his tears away and doesn't respond)

Simon: (clears throat) "I just.. w-wanted to apologize far yelling at you like that.."

Alvin: (looks up at Simon) "Y-You don't hate me?"

Simon sat down beside Alvin and places his hand on Alvin's shoulder to comfort him.

Simon: "I could never hate you, Alvin. You're my brother."

Alvin: (glances at Simon) "B-But... what about the.. kiss?"

Simon could feel something spark through him.

Simon: "W-What about it?"

Alvin: "W-Well.. I tricked you into thinking that I was a girl. And we.. k-kissed..."

Simon bites his lower lip in concentration. _Should I tell him that I still have a crush on him like that? Sigh... I'll try._

Simon: "Alvin?"

Alvin: (looks at Simon)

Simon: "You know I've always loved you as a brother for a long time, right?"

Alvin: (nods)

Simon: "Well... w-would you still like me i-if I loved you.._m-more _than just a brother?"

Alvin's eyes slightly grew wide at that question for a few seconds, but he gave Simon a small smile and held Simon's hand in his.

Alvin: "Yes. But.. w-would you still like _me_ if I loved _you_ more than just a brother?"

Simon: (smiles) "Yes."

They stared at each other for a little while until Simon gave Alvin a quick kiss on the lips and they both blushed a rosy pink.

Alvin hugged Simon and rested his head on Simon's chest. Simon hugged him back and both smiled in satisfactory.

Simon: "I love you, 'Alysen',"

Alvin: (chuckles) "I love you, too."

They stayed wrapped into each other's arms for a while and loved the warmth & cuddling.

Janitor: "What are you two doing in the hall? GET BACK TO CLASS!"

Simon and "Alysen" quickly got up and ran back to the library to Mrs. Lowe's class.

Theodore saw Alvin and Simon came back into the library holding hands and smiling. Theodore ran up to them and grinned.

Theo: "You guys made up?"

Alvin: "Yeah. And we're a couple." (smiles)

Theo: "You guys really do_ like _each other?"

Alvin & Simon: (nods)

Theo: "Well, I guess I'll have to get used to it. But will Dave think about this?"

Alvin: "I dunno."

Theo: "Well, it is kinda cute, though."

Simon: "Thanks."

Alvin: "Simon wil you still do all the work?"

Simon: (sighs) "Fine." (gets out a piece of paper and a pencil) "The things I do for love..."

Alvin: (twirls) "I kinda do look pretty in this dress."

Theodore: (shakes his head)

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the final chapter of 'The Dress' ^^ Sorry for not updating for a long time. I got lazy XD Review, please! :) Thanks for reading.<strong>

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


End file.
